Secret is Out
by zeldamilwater
Summary: Jeremy is on his 4th night on the job, and he forgets to wind the music box. But why doesn't the puppet kill him?
((Warning: There is JereMike in this. VERY LITTLE! Like, holding hands, but yeah. Just so yah know))

Jeremy walked into his job, on the fourth day. He walked into the office and made sure he had everything and it was all in working order before the clock struck 12.

"Why did I tell Mike that he didn't have to come today?" he mumbled to himself. He heard the bell chime and he sat down in the chair and pulled up the tablet to look at the animatronics. As he knew, BB had started moving and Toy Bonnie. He watched them all while keeping an eye on the music box that played.

It was about 3 in the morning when he was trying to keep all the animatronics back, and he forgot to wind the music box. He switched back to it a bit too late, and saw that the box was open and the Marionette was gone.

"Shoot…" he whispered. Maybe he should've had Mike come… No, wait. That wouldn't had made anything better. This is the time when Mike is more…. distracted by Jeremy. He watched the hallway, just waiting for his death. He was sorry for Mike, who probably knew something bad was going to happen. Now he never gets to live a full life. He just waited and waited, but when nothing came, he was confused.

He grabbed the camera and looked at it, and saw all of the animatronics back in their spots, except for the Marionette. Jeremy was confused, especially when he heard music playing. He checked to see if it was the music box was playing, but it wasn't. He checked all the cameras, then gave up and got up.

"I know I am breaking the rules, but I am too curious," he mumbled to himself, grabbing the flashlight and down the hall. He walked to the stage, and saw the animatronics sitting down on the stage. Just, sitting there.

"What the…?" Jeremy heard footsteps, and he turned around to see the puppet. He gasped and backed up, but the puppet didn't do anything. He started at Jeremy, then turned to Toy Bonnie, and touched his shoulder in a sympathetic way. Then, he looked at Jeremy with a sad face. How Jeremy knew it was sad, he did not know.

" _Taken way too soon, I'm not at all what I used to be,"_ he sang. The night guard just stayed silent as he listened to the puppet sing with his nonmoving mouth.

" _Shifting in a box, the past is nothing more than just a dream."_ One of the animatronics moved and looked at Jeremy, causing him to stiffen up. The Marionette just continued on

" _Now I hear the call of evil growing once again."_ He turned to the animatronics. " _I'm powerless to change your fates, but in the end I'll shelter you my friend."_ Toy Freddie stood up and got off the stage, walking towards Jeremy, making the night guard back away from him.

" _Tonight we roam. And if they listen really close, they can hear us sing our song."_ In the background, he heard the other toy animatronics sing "la la la la". They all fell silent, and Jeremy decided to try something, as he had heard this song before.

"And I can't give you back the things you had," he sang. "But you don't have to do this on your own." He slightly stepped forward, praying that he wouldn't die. "You're not alone, you're not alone." He watched the other animatronics stare at him, then Toy Chica decided to sing.

" _In our own little world, forever lost to passing time. No one knows what it's like to wear a mask that you are trapped inside."_ He looked behind her to see the original Foxy peaking his head out from the door.

" _One day the purple clouds that hover us will fade."_ Jeremy couldn't believe it. The animatronics are singing to him, telling a story, and not killing him. Is this the pain they went through? Why have they never done this before? Oh wait… Mike. That's why.

" _Then we'll be free to cut the strings. To wipe the tears, but now we walk in chains."_ Old Chica started singing.

" _Tonight we roam, and if they listen really close. They can hear us sing our song."_ Again, the other animatronics sang "la la la". All the animatronics in that restaurant were there, standing behind the Marionette. Jeremy just stared at them, then walked closer to the puppet.

"And I can't give you back the things you had, but you don't have to do this on your own." He stepped forward and lifted his hands towards the Marionette's face. "You're not alone, you're not alone." As music continued playing, the puppet leaned forward and let Jeremy touch his face. As soon as he did that, the other animatronics looked almost relieved and not scared.

"How do I know what you are feeling?" he mumbled. The puppet stared at Jeremy, while Jeremy stared at him. Just then, Jeremy gasped and pulled back.

"How many children died?" he asked himself. He counted it up, then looked at all the old animatronics and the puppet, then it clicked.

"Are you all the dead children?" The puppet just stared at him while the other animatronics stared at the ground in sadness. It was then Jeremy looked down at his watch and saw that it was 5 minutes past 6.

"I'm sorry," Jeremy said before he ran off. He ran into the office and sat down before Mike could get in there. Right when he sat down, Mike appeared and looked pissed when he saw Jeremy.

"Where the fuck were you?!" he yelled. Jeremy, breathing hard from running, came up with an excuse.

"Sorry… I had to calm down. The animatronics really startled me." Mike stared at him, then sighed and grabbed his hand, pulling him up.

"It's fine. Just don't be late again. You scared the living shit out of me." Jeremy nodded his head and followed Mike out of the restaurant, hand in hand with each other.

"So, do you want me to make you coffee when we get home?"

"…Yes please…" mumbled Mike. Jeremy just smiled, and thought about how he would approach the animatronics tomorrow, if he could.

As they were walking away, the Marionette was watching from a window that was near is box. His soul smiled, then he heard a voice.

"Do you really think that it was a good idea to tell that boy?" He looked to the side to see his purple hat wearing friend looking at him. The Marionette just sighed.

"It was a perfect idea. I am just glad that boyfriend of his wasn't here to stop us…" He looked back to the side to see his friend has left. He just chuckled and went back into his box, waiting for tomorrow.


End file.
